Accidental summon
by antlad
Summary: Something has gone horribly wrong, after his battle with Angelica Shirou was sucked into a green portal that appeared out of nowhere. Thrown into a new world Shirou would have to find his own method to return home. Now if only he could get away from his annoying new 'master' and fellow summoned.
1. prologue

Prologue

"...Where am I?" I muttered to myself in disbelief as my eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the moderate rays of light coming from the azure sky. I could feel a small breeze blow past me and the sounds of rustling grass and insects as I awoke.

In front of me was a short young girl around my age wearing some kind of uniform, a black cloak with a white blouse underneath and a gray pleated skirt. She had reddish brown eyes, pristine white skin and strawberry blonde hair.

"Who are you?" Asked the girl as she examined my face intensely, casually ignoring the fact that my clothes was caked in blood and the many wounds that adorned my body.

"..." Going through the steps of kyudo I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before reopening them only to be graced with the same sight. I had hoped that it was my eyes playing tricks with me but I guess it was true that a green portal appeared out of nowhere and sucked me in right after I had saved Miyu.

"urgh" I heard a groan right beside me, a boy roughly my age was sprawled out on the grass. He had blue eyes, wheat coloured skin and black hair. He was dressed in a blue loose long sleeved jacket, with a raised collar over his short sleeve white t shirt, a pair of black jeans alongside with some blue and white sneakers.

"Hey I asked you a question commoner!" The girl said angrily as she waved her little stick in her hand, was that meant to be a threat?

"Trace on." All twenty seven magical circuits thrummed to life as they fed on my remaining Od, creating a small trickle of prana that coursed through my veins and nerves as I reinforced my body. I wasn't going to be taking any chances especially in my current condition.

Extending my reinforced senses outwards I noticed that I was completely surrounded by a group of young people, all of them wearing the same uniform as the girl and each holding some kind of stick within their hand. More importantly each person had an animal or phantasmal species by their side but compared to my own knowledge and experiences I couldn't feel any sort of power or mystery coming from them.

"Hey don't ignore me." My eyes darting from left to right as I surveyed my surroundings searching for the green portal that brought me here or a clue on my whereabouts.

"What's this Louise not only did you summon an injured commoner with 'summon servant' but you can't even make him answer a simple question?" A blond man asked in a mocking tone as everyone around him started to laugh.

On the horizon far off into the distance, was a huge stone castle ontop of a grassy plain. Judging from the workmanship and stone walls it doesn't resemble any castles I knew about, but I shouldn't come to a conclusion just yet I still need more information.

"Shut up I .. I just made a little mistake!" Louise snapped back in frustration at the taunts.

"Mistake? What are you talking about? Nothing unusual happened."

"Of course! After all, she's Louise the Zero!" A green haired boy shouted, and the crowd burst into laughter again.

"Um where am I and who are you guys? Waking up the boy beside me asked in confusion while shaking his head.

"Would you look at that, Louise the zero managed to summon another commoner as well! Truly you are on fire today my lady." The crowd started to laugh again while the boy just looked plain confused.

I could confirm my suspicions by performing a certain magecraft but this was neither the time nor place as I was surrounded by a group of people. Besides I'm not sure I could invoke it in my current condition as my body was a complete wreak from my battles with the Ainsworths.

"Mr. Colbert!" Louise shouted, clearly she had enough of this situation.

The crowd parted to reveal a middle-aged man. He carried a big wooden staff and was covered in a black robe.

"What is it that you want from me, Miss Vallière?"

"Please! Let me try the summoning one more time!"

Summoning... I see this was probably the reason why I appeared in this unknown place, she must have been the one behind that green portal. In that case her stick must be some kind of mystic code.

Mr. Colbert, the man wearing the black robe, shook his head. "I cannot allow that, Miss Vallière."

"Trace on." Taking a quick glance at her wand I went through the steps of tracing.

 _Judging the concept of creation_. It's primary use is to act as a conduit and focus for the user's willpower so they could cast spells.

 _Hypothesizing the basic structure_. A wand shaped to resemble a sword as the handle is thickened with a circular cross guard that has a tapered end. A unique type of lacquer was used giving it a matte black finish.

 _Duplicating the composition material._ Black walnut wood was used for its construction.

 _Imitating the skill of its making._ Created by Alistair a retired noble mage that specialises in the creation of wands and staffs.

 _Sympathizing with the experience of its growth._ The wand is always been by Louise's side ever since it's was gifted to her.

 _Reproducing the accumulated years._ It has been one year since it's creation, so far all the spells that Louise tried through the wand has backfired in one way or another creating an explosion instead. To date the amount of successful magic used with this wand could be counted on ones hand.

 _Excelling every manufacturing process._ Louise's wand, it was gifted to her when the letter arrived with her successful enrolment to Tristain Academy of Magic.

"..." That was a mystic code? I expected something much more. It's only purpose is to act as a conduit for willpower and to focus said willpower?

So basically it acts as a pathway for the magical energy to actualise the mystery, so if they needed this the magi here doesn't have magic circuits making them extremely vulnerable once they lose their wand.

"Why not?"

"It is strictly forbidden. When you are promoted to a second year student, you must summon a familiar, which is what you just did."

"I see..." This confirmed my suspicions that I was in a different world, they were just too different from the magi I knew about not to mention all the other factors. To begin with summoning is a completely different category of magecraft than a familiar as the latter is created and seen as the symbol of the magus itself.

Not to mention the phantasmal species or animals by their side acting as mere familiars, to begin with it was near impossible to meet one let alone affect it with magecraft as they embody mystery itself but this.. it would be an grave insult to even compare the two.

"Your elemental speciality is decided by the familiar that you summon. It enables you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You cannot change the familiar once you have summoned it because the 'Springtime Familiar Summoning' is a sacred rite. Whether you like it or not, you have no choice but to take them."

"But... I've never heard of having a commoner as a familiar! or two in fact!"

Miyu... I had to find a way back to her or at least to my old world, as I couldn't let the Ainsworths continue their quest any further especially considering that there were methods to cross worlds but how?

The students surrounding Louise laughed. Louise scowled at them, but the laughter didn't stop rather they grew instead.

"This is a tradition, Miss Vallière. I cannot allow any exceptions." The middle-aged man pointed at me and the boy. "They may be commoners, but as long as they was summoned by you, they must be your familiars. Never in history has a human been summoned as a familiar let alone two, but the Springtime Familiar Summoning takes precedence over every rule. In other words, there is no other way around it, they must become your familiars."

For a summoning spell to work they require a catalyst or anchor on the other side and vast amounts of mana which I lack not to mention the magecraft itself.

"You have got to be joking..." Louise drooped her shoulders in disappointment.

"Well then, continue with the ceremony."

"With them?"

That being said for the summoning spell I could try to reverse engineer the spell that summoned me here in the first place and modify it to form a new magecraft, but that will take months if not years of research with my skills.

"Yes, with them. Hurry. The next class will begin any minute. How much more time is this summoning going to take? After mistake upon mistake, you have finally managed to summon something even if it is unusual. Hurry and form a contract." Everyone voiced their agreement and began jeering at the girl. While me and the boy just stood uncomfortably still in silence as this unfolded.

For the catalyst or anchor would my bond with Miyu suffice? Or would I need the coordinates for my home world instead.

Turning around to face me, Louise stared at my face as if she was troubled.

 _"..."_ I stared back at her in silence deep in thought.

"Hey," Louise addressed me.

"..." Then the problem was mana, how was I going to acquire enough mana for the ritual within a reasonable time span...

"You should count yourself lucky. Normally, you'd go your whole life without a noble doing this to you."

"..." I guess I have to integrate myself in this world for a time.

"Say something!" Louise let out a huge sigh as she resolved herself for what lies ahead. She was groaning softly as she mumbled to herself but to my reinforced ears I caught every word.

"To think that I the third daughter of the Vallière family... a noble who takes pride in her proper pedigree and ancient lineage, end up having to make a mute commoner my familiar. "

Louise closed her eyes with an air of resignation. She waved around the wooden wand in her hand.

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière. Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers; bless this humble being and make him my familiar."

She chanted those words over and over, like a magic spell, and touched my forehead with the wand. Her lips then slowly drew closer to seal the contract.

"..." I didn't know what she was doing but I could sense the magical energy coming from her and the wand which was used as a conduit. Judging from the context of things she was trying to create a magical contract with me, one with me as her familiar.

"Just stay still." Louise said, a touch of irritation in her voice as I moved back a step. Her face got closer.

"..." Although this was a viable method to integrate myself into this world I refuse to become someone's familiar. In that case I had to change the contract but how? Multitudes of methods flew past my head but were all quickly shot down, this wasn't the magecraft I knew about but their version. I took another step back to buy more time as I saw her face go closer.

"Ah, geez! I told you to stay still!" Louise was having none of this cat and mouse games, she grabbed my face roughly with her left hand. While I could have easily dodged it, I decided to let it go since I had already devised of a method to change the spell.

The moment Louise's lips touched mine, I flooded her with my prana forcibly trying to overwrite the spell with my own. In the end the best method was to use brute force and change the contract from the roots.

While the familiar contracting may seemed to have worked, it would in fact be a contract of equality, in exchange for obeying her commands she would be forced to pay something in equivalence for my services. With this I could use her as a springboard to learn more about this world and fulfil my goal.

A second has passed and Louise attempted to break off the kiss as she thought that would be enough to complete the spell. However I refused to let her lips part from mine. I haven't completed the overwriting, it was proving much more difficult than I anticipated as our magical energies was too different from one another, causing them to conflict but nevertheless I could tell it was working all I needed was a bit more time.

Moving forward I manoeuvred my tongue deep within her mouth as I attempted to emulate an adult's kiss in order to distract her. Her face was turning crimson in response to my actions as she attempted to protest before giving up. Taking the lead despite having no experience, my tongue clumsily intertwining with hers in slow motion as I attempted to stimulate her erogenous zones, our saliva mixing together during the process.

For a couple of seconds all was silent, the only sounds that could be heard was me making out with Louise as our kiss intensified. Overwriting complete, finally it was over I had completed my objective, now it was time to release the maiden and suffer the consequences. My lips parting from hers in slow motion as a thin line of saliva could be seen when we separated.

"..." Louise was in a daze, unable to release her womanly fury onto me as she was still shell-shocked from the experience.

I must have went too far with my actions, still if it was any consolation that was my first kiss and judging by her response it was hers too.

"Are you okay?" Feeling a bit guilty at my own actions, I asked her out of concern as she appeared to be blushing furiously with a blank look on her face.

Hearing me speak for the first time must have awakened her from the daze as she started to shout at me. "You You You How dare you that was my first." She didn't get to finish her sentence as Mr Colbert coughed loudly before pointing at the boy's direction.

""You may have failed 'Summon Servant' many times, but you have managed to succeed with 'Contract Servant' in one try." Colbert said happily as he witnessed a rare sight. It made him delighted as a teacher, to see a student improve no matter how slight.

"But you still have one more familiar to go Louise." Once more he pointed at the boy's direction as if to remind her she still had one more to do.

"... yes Mr Colbert." Louise said with a subdued voice as she tried to calm herself down.

"I am a noble of the Vallière family, it is beneath me to act so uncivilised." She mumbled to herself as if she was desperately trying to convince herself not to attack me.

Despite saying that Louise still looked in my direction with a look of vengeance in her eyes before turning them onto the boy. Letting out a small yelp the boy shivered for a moment as he received the full blast of her invisible wrath, before becoming completely still.

Once again she started the same process that she did with me, but this time she was far more careful in her actions. Clearly she was worried of a certain offence being repeated.

"..." I felt a sharp pain run through my right hand as if I was cut by a sharp knife. On the back of my hand was a strange symbol that slowly started to form into some sort of magical crest. The symbol was shaped in the form of a sword with a star shaped guard. "Argh." I felt another wave of pain when the strange symbol integrated itself with my magical circuits, and started to heat up giving me the sensation of being burnt alive.

My small cry of pain didn't go unnoticed as Mr Colbert approached me. "That was quick..." The middle aged magus mumbled to himself as he inspected the back of my right hand. "Hmmm.. This is very unusual indeed, normally runes would be inscribed onto the familiar but this seems to be a symbol instead."

A loud shriek of pain was heard from Louise and the boy, interrupting the magus from contemplating further about the weird marking on the back of my hand.

"Hmmm .. I should leave this matter for now." The magus turned his face upwards to face me, before he asked me a question." I beg your pardon but may I ask for your name?"

"... Shirou Emiya."

"Shirou it was nice meeting you. My name is Jean Colbert" He offered his right hand in a friendly gesture, one which I took with my own. After a firm handshake, the magus left towards Louise and the boy. No doubt he was going to check the boy for the runic inscriptions to see if the spell succeeded.

"..." Staring at my own mark, I felt a sinking feeling within my stomach as I thought about the way the magus acted upon seeing the symbol and my own knowledge of magecraft. Was this really the contract I created?

"Hey familiar come over here right now!" Louise was calling for me a couple of metres away with the boy who was currently kneeling on the grass. I guess answers would have to wait for now.

* * *

Author notes

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts.

I decided to modify this story slightly in order to get back into the mood for this story. Personally I feel like Shirou has a real long road ahead of him if he wishes to make it back, as the world door magic used by Louise really only connects to Saito's world apparently.

Therefore it was luck that chucked Shirou here, lets see Enuma elish was used causing a rip in the world itself weakening the barriers between world, Miyu's own miracle activating to teleport between worlds, fanfiction powers, Louise world door etc. Truly an accidental summoning.

This is non serious story, due to the simple fact that Shirou could curb stomp the entire world if he so wanted too. I don't nerf characters, neither do I power them up without a valid reason, so judging from the feats of the zero verse I have concluded they are very weak in comparison to the nasuverse.


	2. stat sheet

Author notes

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts.

If you read my other stories you most likely know my policy and if you dont here is the short version. I upload teasers alot, mostly unfinished chapters to keep my motivation up as I keep moving from story to story. If there is a teaser there is a high chance I would go back to said story unless its another miracle for some reason can't seem to write that despite being my first story.

Currently I am working on The Dark Knight as my main priority, a fate extra story.

It's been ages since I watched the anime and read the novels, so to make up for the lack of information I would cross reference with the wiki and novels. That being said it won't be thorough as I stated earlier this a non serious story.

In terms of shipping it's mainly undecided and I would leave it up to story progression but the choices are:

Louise- Shirou or Saito, Tiffania- Shirou or Saito, Henrietta- Shirou, Tabitha- Saito, Siesta - Saito.

If your wondering its going to be a harem then it really depends on story progression, as I don't generally write harems neither is miyuverse Shirou the type as he is far more serious. That being said it is debatable as fate shirou has been shown before that he could love multiple people and this is a non serious attempt.

This could change depending on my feelings, story progression and when I get a better understanding of their personality by reading the books again, but currently I feel this set up of potential partners is more realistic with my current knowledge of nothingness.

Henrietta is a princess which eventually ends up becoming a queen, meaning the game of politics and power would begin and I'm going to be honest here Saito would be eaten alive. Shirou is a far better fit, not to mention he might intentionally aim for her not for love but of necessity as he wants to return home and having a kingdom as your backing would make it far easier for him to gather the necessary components. In terms of appearance well personally I think shes in Shirou's strike range as she has decent sized breasts and purple hair reminds you of someone? He also knows the pain of loss and could help her cope with it.

Personally I think Seista could bond with Saito far easier than Shirou due to circumstances. Eventually Shirou would either reveal himself as a magus or disappear in a tragic accident and come back as Archer Sakatsuki depending on what direction I choose to go with. Who knows he might never return and goes on a journey instead. Either way Shirou would be involved with magecraft and that would create a dividing line subconsciously between her and Shirou as magi are secretive by nature, very inclusive.

Honestly I don't really remember much of Tabitha but Shirou would probably be reminded of Miyu a little bit by the way she behaves. This could either be good or bad depending on how you view it.

Here is the customary stat sheet for all my stories, that being said I adjusted it somewhat from the old one. You might notice that he doesn't have the Thompson contender and thats due to him suddenly being sucked into a random portal, as at the time the gun was far away from him in order to catch Angelica off guard.

Stat sheet Shirou Emiya

Strength D- (D) - when reinforced

Endurance D (D+) - when reinforced

Agility D (D+) – when reinforced

Mana B

Luck E (EX) – Effects of a skill

noble phantasm ?

Origin – darkness and sword, Element – sword.

Personal skills

Eye of the mind (true) D-

An insight attained by years of training, discipline and experience.

A combat logic that allows for calm analysis of the situation and the enemy's ability in spite of danger, and consideration of all possible actions in a particular situation.

Magecraft C+

Having been properly trained by Kiritsugu as his assistant, he is capable of using magecraft. Having participating in some of Kiritsugu's battles as his assistant, he has the knowledge and strategies of killing magi giving him a slight bonus when fighting against casters.

Projection magic C (A+)

Inheriting EMIYA's core abilities has allowed Shirou to use Tracing a unique variation of gradation air.

Due to his inexperience with the process, it takes a while to project noble phantasms above a certain rank.

If Shirou is willing to pay a deeper price then the rank of the skill increases proportional to the amount he is willing to pay.

Knowledge of the occult B

When Shirou was raised by Kiritsugu, he assisted his foster father with his journey of being a hero of justice. Sifting through various different fields they searched tirelessly to find a method to save humanity, eventually their search led to Miyu.

Knowledge of modern technology and weaponry D (C)

Raised as Kiritsugu assistant Shirou knows how to use modern technology and weaponry, including the construction of explosives and the strategies employed by Kiritsugu against magi. However his knowledge has dulled over the years of inactivity.

Cooking C+

From a young age Shirou was forced to learn how to cook for himself, since his foster father Kiritsugu had no talent in household work. At first it was a chore but eventually he started to love cooking, especially since it helped him empty his mind from disturbing thoughts as well as bonding with his little sister.

Affections of the true holy grail – EX (Unlike Illya and Sakura whom are lesser grails, Miyu is a true holy grail as she is considered to be a child of god. Rather then being created for the holy grail war like the former, the holy grail war was created for Miyu.)

This is a skill for one who is deeply loved by a Holy grail, in some time and place. One could call it the greatest curse in the world.

This skill boosts the rank of the recipient luck to exceptional heights, even to the point it allows the recipient to break out of abilities that would normally be impossible to escape from. However this good fortune comes at the expense of other's happiness. Once the recipient is aware of the skill, it allows him to sense the location of the holy grail by following the connection as well as hearing whispers from the holy grail.

If Miyu/holy grail exists in the same world as the recipient, a magical connection is created between Miyu/holy grail and the recipient. (when the holy grail is Miyu gives EX mana, otherwise gives A+.)

Archery C

Shirou could be said to be an absolute genius in archery, having never missing a shot at a target with the only one missing being intentional. However since he lacks practical experience of shooting a moving target this skill is weakened.

Older brother's will EX

This skill symbolises Shirous determination to save his sister Miyu at all costs, he is willing to choose her over the world and would annihilate anything standing in his path.

The effects of this skill negates any form of mental interference when Shirou is in this mindset, over wise it gives a buff to his mental fortitude.

Noble phantasms

Known blueprints inherited by the archer card. Rho Aias, Kanshou and Bakuya, Caladbolg II, Gae bolg , Excalibur , Hrunting , Archer's bow.

Known blueprints he discovered, some of Gilgamesh's arsenal, Sul-Sagana, Ig- Alima.

(tentative name haven't thought of it yet.) Reality marble - left blank on purpose, until I reveal the abilities in the story.

 _I am the darkness that shrouds all_

 _Steel is my body and darkness my heart_

 _I have made many mistakes_

 _Always searching for the ever distant stars_

 _Not realising the stars beside me_

 _Yet not all is lost_

 _So I will be the dark night separating the stars_

 _Granting despair to all that seeks the hidden stars._


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"..." I continued to survey the area as I silently made my way forward towards Louise and the boy. I didn't know whenever or not the magi here was like the magi from my world, where the only true goal of any magus was to reach the root and find the truth no matter the methods used or cost.

"Congratulations Louise, you have successfully managed to create not only one contract but two on your first try." Mr Colbert was practically glowing with delight as he proclaimed this statement.

Yet even for the magi from my world, making a human as a familiar was highly frowned upon as a monstrous act and highly impractical due to the magical energy burden, and the independence of the familiar weakening the control a magus has over his familiar.

"It's because they were commoners, other wise she would have failed." Said mockingly by one of the students surrounding Louise, clearly he was in doubt at the fact that she even succeeded. His partner had the same mind as she backed him up.

"Yeah that's right, if the familiars was a powerful, no any magical beast instead she wouldn't have been able to make a contract." This caused some of the students to laugh mockingly at Louise.

Still judging from the context of things it appeared to be an accident, an anomaly so I couldn't form an conclusion just yet.

Louise scowled at them. "Shut up, don't make fun of me! Even I can cast a spell properly once in a while!"

"That's right, as a noble we shouldn't make fun of her." Said a noble girl with bright blonde hair styled into long Victorian ringlets, with a red hair bow in the back, and freckles on her face.

"After all she could only cast a spell properly 'once in a while', which is why her runic name is Louise the Zero." Laughed the blonde girl.

"Mr. Colbert! Montmorency The Flood just insulted me!"

"Who are you calling 'The Flood'? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!"

"I heard that you used to wet the bed like a flood, didn't you? 'The Flood' suits you better!"

"I hadn't expected better manners from Louise the Zero."

"Watch it! Nobles ought to show each other the proper respect." Mr Colbert interjected before the two nobles started to fight amongst each other, a shame had it continued I might have been able to see their magecraft.

"Well, let's go back to class, everyone." Mr Colbert said as he turned on his heel waving his wand to cast a spell, then started to levitate within the air. The other students followed his example and also floated up within the air.

Interesting so it appeared that they possess magecraft that allows them to float within the air and take flight without using a mystic code or broom. In that case if a confrontation was unavoidable instead of disarming them in a frontal assault, it would be best to fall back utilising my superhuman speeds and range I could easily pick them off one by one with EMIYA's bow and altered sword arrows.

The students floating in the sky quietly moved towards the stone walls of the castle in the distance, but a couple decided to make fun of Louise one last time.

"Louise, you'd better _walk_ back!"

"She shouldn't try to fly. She can't even manage levitation."

It may be more efficient and safe that way especially in my current condition, but then in that situation I would be leaving the boy alone in the midst of a group of desperate magi. I may have discarded my past ideals but if I had the power to save someone in front of me would I be able to leave them alone if they pose no threat to my goals?

"Have fun with your commoner familiars, they perfect for you Louise the zero!" The students jeered as they flew away leaving us behind.

I could hear a small crack as Louise gripped her wand with all her strength, she was practically fuming with rage as she couldn't say anything in response to the insults.

"Who are _you_? Where _is_ this place?! _Who_ were all those people?! Why can they _fly_?! What did you _do_ to my body?!"

I guess I knew my answer as I positioned myself in front of the foolish boy. It wasn't a smart move by him to provoke an angry magus let alone his current master but I understood where he was coming from.

For a second Louise was stunned by his sudden outburst before responding in a haughty manner. "I don't know what backwoods you came from, but very well, I Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière will explain it to you."

"Backwoods? This is the backwoods! Tokyo is nothing like this!"

"..." Interesting now that was a name I wasn't expecting to hear from his mouth. It would explain his clothing, shoes and nylon bag however he probably wasn't from my world as he seems too naive.

After all I have travelled across the world as Kiritsugu's assistant and seen firsthand the effects the 'dry spots' has done on people and society as a whole. I could be wrong though considering that I've mostly been to war zones and disaster stricken places so I should give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Tokyo? What is that? What country is it in?"

"Japan."

"Never heard of it."

"Oh please as if! But why are they flying?! You saw it too! They flew! They all did!" The boy wasn't taking Louise seriously rather he was more preoccupied with the fact that the students used magecraft.

"Hey you." He pointed to me as he continued on. "You agree with me right, that this place is the backwoods and that the people over there they flew."

"I fear that you have no clue about the situation do you?" I whispered to him softly as I didn't want Louise to find out just yet.

"I think that we were summoned to a different world by a green portal, after all I don't recall Earth being this healthy." As the words left my mouth I examined the boy's body and facial expression thoroughly, depending on his response to the information I given I could determine whenever or not he was from my world.

"What are you on about? As if this isn't earth."

"..." He dismissed me with a slight wave of his hand but more importantly he reacted slightly when I mentioned the green portal. He also reacted to the word Earth however he didn't react to the word healthy meaning he wasn't from my world as everyone knew that the world was far from healthy it was dying.

"Of course they flew. What would we do if mages couldn't fly?" Louise said as she answered the boy's question from earlier.

"Hey are you guys even listening to me!" Louise started to shout at us as our attention was elsewhere.

"That's it I have had enough of your insolence as your master I command you to." Louise attempted to cast a spell but I interrupted her by holding her shoulders.

"Lady Vallière may I ask you a question? Why have we been summoned into this world and where are we?" For a second I considered flattering my so called master playing the part of a proper servant, but that could be detrimental in the long run for various reasons not to mention I wasn't exactly in the best of moods.

"Unnnn."

"Milady?" What was with her, why did she clam up all of a sudden all I did was hold her shoulders and asked her a simple question.

"Unhand me you brute." She shouted as she tried to shrug off my hands with all her might.

Letting my hands go she backed off defensively in a flash, while waving her little wand in front of her in an defensive manner.

"..." At this distance I could easily disarm her if she was to try and use her magecraft and...

"HAHAHA. This must be a dream yes of course I must be dreaming, as if magic existed and that people could fly." The boy started to laugh hysterically as he convinced himself that he must be dreaming in order to cope with the current situation.

"..." He didn't breakdown did he?

Startled by his sudden outburst Louise pointed her wand to the boy before angrily putting it down as she snapped. "What is wrong with you commoner, have you no manners is that how you greet your master."

"Louise hit me." The boy said seriously as he slowly walked up to her. For a second I thought he wanted me to hit him but he must have changed his mind midway as he walked towards her instead.

"... What did you just say?" I could see the disbelief in Louise's face as she struggled to process what her familiar just said.

"Please, hit me in the head as hard as you can."

"Why?"

"I want to wake up from this dream. I'm gonna wake up and go on the computer to play some games and surf the net. Besides my mom told me that tonight's dinner is going to be one of my favourites hamburger steak."

"Computer?"

"No, it's nothing. After all, you're just a part of my dream, so you don't need to worry about it. Now please just let me escape this dream already." The boy said in desperation as he faced Louise, his hands stretching out to hold Louise's shoulders.

"I don't know what you're talking about, but you just want me to hit you, right?" Louise took a step back before clenching her hands into fists.

"Yes, please."

Her fists began to tremble. Louise's expression became clouded as it seemed a lot of thoughts were going through her head. "Aren't you concerned at all about being summoned like him?" She pointed in my direction using her wand.

"How should I know? Look, will you just get it over and done with? I hate having nightmares."

"Nightmares? That's my line!"

Letting out a sigh I inserted myself between the two before the situation could take a turn for the worse. If I leave the boy alone to his devices I fear he would get himself killed by his own naivety.

"Let's calm down for a moment okay?"

* * *

Author notes

Lazy bad author that only writes first drafts.

 **Yay its finally done and back to the closet with you, until I get into the mood again. Got a bit lazy at the end but all is well.** **I used to answer reviews personally but now I decided that its far too bothersome. For now on I would only pay attention to what I consider proper reviews meaning evidence to back up your point, you actually put some thought into it or at least you posed a proper question which isn't just your own opinion.**

 **Look do not confuse fate shirou with miyuverse shirou, miyuverse shirou would have become a second magus killer if Miyu wasn't involved so his specs are far better. In terms of magecraft and magic of Halkeginia yes they are different from one another, that being said the magic system hasn't been expanded much in the light novels so there might appear to be some overlapping as it is coming from Shirou's perspective but fundamentally they are two different systems.**

Reading some of the reviews I feel some of you don't actually have a good understanding of what Miyuverse Shirou is or the verse in general. I do not use fanon in my stories at all. For example Shirou's cooking is described to be godlike in fanfictions but in reality his skills are similar to Sakura and Rin's. He's a good cook but not what fanfictions seem to imply he is.

Anyway this is my own modified version of miyuverse with a bit more emphasis on his past as Kiritsugu's assistant and becoming something real. People think that the main difference between fate and miyuverse was that he was taught magecraft properly but thats wrong, he is KIRITSUGU's assistant meaning he has killed before, helped kill, learned how to use firearms etc.

People mainly focus on his future self powers of projection and the like but neglect his background.

Honestly the way I see it miyuverse Shirou just wanted a family, his ideal of becoming a hero of justice was because he admired kiritsugu and wanted to become just like him. Just like a child admiring his father and wanting to follow into his footsteps or wanting to be acknowledged.

Thats why he gets conflicted when it comes to Miyu especially when its not just taking her life but rather dooming her for eternity. It could also be that Shirou was the one that saved her not Kiritsugu as he was the one that chose to continue ahead without waiting. An act that didn't belong to the cog or being known as Kiritsugu's assistant but rather his own?


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter two

For a brief moment only the sounds of nature remained as they were silenced by my sudden intrusion. Not one to let such an opportunity pass me by, I pressed onwards taking the lead of the conversation and thus the flow.

"Violence is never the answer, I'm sure if you both calm down we could resolve this matter peacefully." Giving a bright smile I spread my arms outwards in a gesture of peace while lying through my teeth.

I knew deep down that this wasn't true as there comes a time where words meant nothing and only one's actions mattered. Still if it was possible I hoped to solve this peacefully without anyone getting hurt.

"Humph he was asking for it! But your right it is beneath me to act so uncouth and barbaric." Louise took a step back, no doubt in order to recover her noble demeanour.

Louise backing down was within my expectations after all she resisted attacking me earlier, not to mention the reprimand she received earlier by the professor.

"Hey!" The issue was with the boy sadly.

Letting out a sigh I decided to risk my position. Even if I was to be found out the consequences would be negligible as I could easily overpower Louise with my reinforced body before she could cast her magecraft.

"I understand this must seem surreal but this is reality so _calm down_." I could feel the last remaining dregs of prana slowly flowing throughout my body and into my golden eyes as I casted the spell. A spell that belonged to the field of mental interference where all magi was required to be proficient in, so the mystery of magecraft would forever remain a select secret amongst the populace.

"I... yes." He stared back blankly for a second as the spell worked its magic.

Clenching my hand into a fist I took a quick glance at Louise. At the first sign of danger or recognition I would instantly disable her from action and move to my backup plan.

"Hmpth I see you regained your senses commoner."

"..." It was a good thing that the boy was already under my control as no doubt he would have done something stupid in response but... Maybe it was better if he did?

"Fine then! If you won't help me escape this dream then I will make YOU!" The boy suddenly pounced onto Louise with his fists.

"Ahh!" Louise gave a small shriek as she desperately lifted her wand towards the boy while chanting an aria.

"Stay back!" I moved in front of Louise my arms raised high and in position to block the boy's assault.

To an outsider this situation would appear to be like a fairy tale the knight saving the damsel in distress or in this case the servant protecting his ladyship from danger, but in reality it was the opposite I was saving the boy from harm.

 _Sleep_. Maintaining eye contact with the boy, I sent an overriding command directly to his body and psyche while making sure I was blocking Louise's view with my body.

"Ugrh." Letting out a grunt I pretended to counter the boy's blow by blocking with my right and throwing a left straight, when in actuality I let the blow through in order to create the sound of impact.

Thump.

The boy collapsed onto the ground with a small thud, his right fist bright red with bits of skin flaking off as he punched with all of his might. A small price to pay compared to being hit in the head and suffering a potential fatal injury.

"Thank you... Oh no your bleeding!" Louise sprinted towards me in a hurry, her face rapidly changing to one of fear that soon turned into anger.

"Oh this don't worry about it." Giving her a brief shake of my head along with a smile I tried to reassure my so called master.

"Who are you trying to fool! Your clothes is completely ruined and covered in blood, not to mention your wounds!"

For a second I was speechless. I didn't actually expect Louise to get mad at me considering that she ignored the injuries earlier. I wonder if the change of heart was because I saved her from the boy earlier or was it the simple fact that I was now in her eyes her familiar?

"Don't just stand there! We need to get you help right away!" She grabbed onto my arm with surprising force before wrapping it over her neck to support me but to be honest that just made it harder to walk.

"I appreciate your concern milady, but there is a more important matter to attend to then my wounds." Placing my hands onto hers I gently pried her off me. I may no longer have access to vast amounts of mana from my sister but I have faced worse and survived, given time I'm sure that I could recover naturally.

"No buts! I am your master and that means wait where are you going!"

Retracing my steps I knelt before the boy sprawled all over the grass.

"So full... hamburger steak..." I saw a small trickle of saliva flow from his half opened mouth and onto the grass. No doubt he was having a good dream for now but once he wakes up...

"Good luck boy you would need it." I whispered a small prayer before placing my hands underneath his torso. Carefully lifting him up in what people would have considered a princess carry I slowly made my way over to Louise.

"Huff hah huh haa." Although he weighed next to nothing in my reinforced arms I still had to create the illusion that I was struggling. Which wasn't too hard as with each passing moment my strength and will wanes, it appears that the fatigue from my constant life and death battles with the Ainsworths was starting to catch up to me.

"Hey what are you doing! Look at you, your practically half dead! Just leave that stupid disobedient commoner behind!"

"We can't just leave him here Louise! All alone in the wilds with no knowledge or shelter... Besides isn't he your responsibility as he is your familiar?" I snapped back at Louise causing her to take a step back in shock from my sudden outburst.

Although this might put me at odds for defying her orders and goodwill it was a setback I was willing to take. There was no way I would leave a helpless person behind when I could help, especially when his most likely outcome would be death in this new world.

"Humph I was going to go back for him anyway..." Louise mumbled underneath her breath as she backed down from my reproachful gaze.

"..." I continued to glare at Louise for a brief moment before softening a bit.

My point was made, there was no point in antagonising her any further as that would most likely lead to detrimental outcomes for the boy and myself to a lesser extent.

"Sorry about that Louise, its just that..." I stopped right next to Louise while facing the azure sky. I needed a mask, one that would hide me from suspicion for any future actions if so... What would be the best persona for me?

"Just what! The fact that your willing to kill yourself in helping someone that attacked you! Or the fact that you refuse your master's help in aiding you!"

"..." I don't understand this sudden change, was my analysis of her wrong? Why was she so mad at me when all I did was apologise and refuse her help?

"Ahem I mean your right. As a noble master I should take care of my familiars but that also applies to you! So hand him over I will carry him!" Louise must have realised she broke out of character, as she attempted to ignore what just happened by attempting to pry the boy from my arms but I wasn't letting go so easily.

There was no way I would leave the boy alone to his own devices in these conditions, at least not with her. Especially considering the fact that she did summon us from our worlds without our consent to become her familiar which basically meant that it was a kidnapping or worse. Not to mention she was still a noble magus, an unskilled one judging from the earlier remarks but a noble magus nevertheless.

And if past experiences as Kiritsugu's assistant told me anything it was that one should never underestimate a magus no matter how inferior they may appear to be. Especially when entering their workshop or territory as that was paramount to suicide without some sort of planning or prior knowledge.

"My father died recently... His last wish was for me to become a good person, to always aspire for justice." Giving a weak smile, my body shook slightly as I recalled my past memories.

"Oh... In that case why don't we both carry him?"

"...Ok." My decision been made, I would accompany Louise and the boy for a time as their familiar... Until I have deemed enough information has been gathered or once the boy could fend for himself in this new world. My only hope was that I wouldn't have to resort to violence in the near future.

* * *

Author notes

 **Lazy author that only writes first drafts with no planning, editing etc.**

 **I don't know what my problem with this story is but I have to say it drains my motivation fast, I just can't seem to be bothered so it would be rougher than usual as I just want this chapter done and over with.**

Contrary to anime and manga getting knocked out physically is very harmful and even lethal, there is no safe way to knock someone unconscious through physical force. (This is common sense.)

If your wondering if Shirou would constantly help Saito with his problems then the answer is this, if they are minor then yes if they arent then no. Even fate Shirou would give up on someone if he believes they brought their own ruin and would just watch instead.

For people wondering about Shirou's wounds and the reactions, well mainly its because I think they view him as Louise's problem as he is her familiar in their eyes. Also to make it less of a stretch it would just be cuts and scrapes although it should be far more lethal and deadly but I could always just say the battle scene was different compared to another miracle and my other stories so there. Not to mention the new magical contract Shirou is subjected to.

I don't know much about their spells and how much there is as the wiki is a bit sparse. And no I am not combing through the entire series to look for spells. That being said apparently healing spells aren't really that effective and takes a while to work its magic according to volume four. (In order to heal Wardes it required alot of water mages to cast recovery for three days and nights after he was shredded by bullets.)

I skimmed through volume ones to four really briefly to see if I was bothered to continue this story. (By skim I basically skipped to the climax of each volume, except volume one had the prologue and first couple of chapters read.)


End file.
